thermofandomcom-20200214-history
Space Virus
Space Virus is the fifth episode of Series 4. Synopsis George brings back something unexpected when he returns from Ultron, and the cure quite possibly could be worse than the disease for George. Plot On the way back from a trip to Ultron, Thermoman picks up a rather nasty parasite, which is fatal to humans (It bursts out of the stomach, like in Alien). It isn't long before Janet, Stanley, Ella, and Mrs. Raven catch it off him and Thermoman has to administer the Thermo-Kiss-Of-Life. Meanwhile, Piers has a new talk show, Crispin, where Tyler is the first guest because of his mental problems. While arranging the contract with Tyler and the six people living in his head, E.T., The Warlord of Solos, Andromeda, Mr Spock, the Siren of Titan, and Mrs McPherson (someone has to clean up after them) with Arnie as his agent, because he said that the others voted that he did need an agent, Piers arranges a contract that means Tyler doesn't get a penny (because 50% of the money goes to the warlord of Solos, who sounds like the most natural leader) and Arnie gets £5000. After a disastrous attempt to persuade Piers that he isn't insane (by saying that Janet and Thermoman will back him up), Piers calls the men in white coats to pick Tyler up next morning. During the exchange George accidentally passes his superpowers to Stanley and Ella with minimal troubles (if you don't count that they only save the "important people") becoming Faldo Man and Dorothy Perkins. But not so Mrs Raven, who is transformed into The Raven! As The Raven, she commits acts of mischief, such as putting a mime artist in a real plastic box, changing a small dog into a big dog (dragging an old lady with it), putting an elderly man with a zimmer frame on top of a bus stop and dumping Walt Disney World in the heart of Siberia. Later as George, Arnie, Tyler and Janet discuss what to do, we find out that Stanley and Ella refused to save people in China (because they think it's full of Communists) and Mrs Raven as The Raven took all the nuns from the Vatican City to the late night floor show in Las Vegas, Nevada (they were IN it) and she replaced the last reels of Harry Potter for Night of the Living Dead. George then sucks out their powers and erases their memories (Although he is forced to kiss Mrs Raven to do so, claiming that he's fallen in love with her and that kissing her friend's husband is one of the most terrible things she could do). To stop the men in white coats from taking Tyler away, George persuaded Ella and Stanley to go on Piers's talk show (before he erased their memories). When Piers asks his guests to belch fire and lift him up with one finger, his show is cancelled and the men in white coats take HIM away. Sucking out the powers sucked out some of Ella's and Stanley's personality traits as well (such as a desire to play a round of golf. Cast Regulars *George Sunday/Thermoman - Ardal O’Hanlon *Janet Dawkins - Emily Joyce *Dr Piers Crispin - Hugh Dennis *Mrs Raven - Geraldine McNulty *Tyler - Philip Whitchurch *Ella Dawkins - Lil Roughley *Stanley Dawkins - Tim Wylton *Arnie - Lou Hirsch *Ollie Sunday (voice) - Finlay Stroud Guest starring *Natasha Kaplinsky - Herself *Mr Lawrence - Tony Aitken *Unknown - Michael Moylan *Unknown - Philip Brodie Ratings *6.49 million (28.22% audience share) Trivia to be added Errors to be added Full Episode :Part 1 Category:Episodes